


Hiljakseen kohti tulevaa...

by Televa



Series: Adventtikalenteri 2018 [3]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Henrik on olemassa kyllä, Lehdolla oli vähän huono yövuoro, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Traagiset kukot, se on vain muualla tällä hetkellä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Kolmas luukku!En omista hahmoja enkä saa rahaa, mutta kudokset ja kommentit ovat aina tervetulleita <3Also shoutout armaalle mutsilleni jolta voi fact checkaa kaikki lääketieteelliset jutut ja menettelyt ja ongelmat! Se ei enää edes kysy kun kyselen näitä :D





	Hiljakseen kohti tulevaa...

**Author's Note:**

> Kolmas luukku!
> 
> En omista hahmoja enkä saa rahaa, mutta kudokset ja kommentit ovat aina tervetulleita <3  
> Also shoutout armaalle mutsilleni jolta voi fact checkaa kaikki lääketieteelliset jutut ja menettelyt ja ongelmat! Se ei enää edes kysy kun kyselen näitä :D

“Mitä helvettiä sie oot nyt teheny?”

Ovi lämähtää kiinni ilkeästi paukahtaen, mutta Lehto ei vastaa mitään. Kasvoilla sävähtää nopea irvistys, kun hän ottaa takin varovasti pois. Se on kantositeen oudoksesta vaivalloista, mutta apua hän ei tarvitse, sen näkee selvästi tuimasta mulkaisusta. Maiharit lentävät kaaressa tuulikaapin nurkkaan.

Lehtoa vituttaa, ärsyttää ja vituttaa, eikä hän sitä liiemmin edes yritä peitellä. 

“Piti viedä maihin”, hän vastaa lopulta Rahikaisen kysymyksen. Kello on jo reilusti kääntymässä aamuyön pikkutunneille, joten talo on hiljainen. Riitaoja ja Lammio ovat syvässä unessa yläkerrassa, mutta Rahikainen on hereillä. Taas. Lehto tietää, että hänellä on joskus ongelmia nukkua, ihan niin kuin hänellä itselläänkin, mutta sitä ei muiden tarvitse tietää. “Piti viedä maihin, eikä se totellut. Pisti vastaan sen verta, että täyty sumuttaa. Potkasi sitten saatana kun venattiin miekkataksia.”

Rahikainen ei sano mitään, huokaisee vain. Yleensä Lehdon yövuorot menevät ilman suurempia kommervenkkejä, tämän kyrpiintynyt ilme on enemmän kuin tarpeeksi keltaisen järjestyksenvalvojalätkän lisäksi pitämään ihmiset kurissa, mutta näköjään poikkeuksiakin sattuu. 

Tarvikevyö ja selkätuki pilkottavat avoimesta repusta, kun se kolahtaa maahan. Rahikainen tarkastelee sivusilmällä toista. Kasvot ovat tiukassa murjotuksessa, silmissä kiiluu jotain vaarallista. Sen täytyy olla adrenaliinin jälkihuurujen aikaansaamaa, koska ei Lehto heitä ikinä satuttaisi. Kantositeeseen on kirjailtu jo haalistuneella tussilla terveyskeskuksen päivystyksen nimi, joten Rahikainen ei edes yritä huolestua vammasta enempää kuin on tarve. Vaarallista lähentelevät tilanteet kuuluvat Lehdon ammattiin, ja se pitää vain hyväksyä vaikkei siitä pitäisikään. 

“Myö ei taijeta männä hakkeen kuusta huomen”, hän sanoo alakuloisesti sen sijaan, pitää parin metrin etäisyyden. Monen vuoden kokemuksella hän tietää, ettei Lehtoon kannata koskea tämän ollessa vihainen tai ärtynyt. Se vain syventää pahaa mielentilaa ja pidentää röökitaukoja, eikä Rahikainen voisi ikinä tehdä sellaista Lehdolle. 

Vedenkeittimen kilahdus kaikuu muuten hiljaisessa alakerrassa. 

“No eipä taideta, ei.”

He eivät puhu mitään kun Lehto marssii kantapää edellä keittiöön, riuhtaisee kaapista kaksi mukia. Kello on aivan liikaa kahvin juomiseen, ja sitä paitsi hän ehti jo töissä vetää naamariin kolme terävänkitkerää kupillista. Sälekaihtimien välistä pilkottavien valoraitojen katveessa olevat kasvot ovat yhä yrmeät, kun hän kaataa kuumaa vettä kahteen mukiin ja upottaa mukaan teepussit, joiden sisällön ainakin pakkauksen perusteella pitäisi auttaa nukahtamisessa.

Lehto on aivan liian ylikierroksilla uskoakseen pientä pränttiä, mutta kaippa se toimii, sillä kuppinsa tyhjäksi juotuaan Rahikainen haukottelee syvään. On lähellä kaatumista, kun venyttelee tuolissaan koko pituudelta. Ensimmäistä kertaa koko iltana Lehto hymähtää pienesti. 

Tee on rauhoittanut häntä vähän, mutta häntä vituttaa yhä silti, kun hän ajattelee päivystyksessä kuulemaansa tuomiota. Oikea olkapää on pahasti mennyt sijoiltaan, mutta se on jo muljautettu paikoilleen. Natiivikuvan mukaan ei ole murtumia. Kiertäjäkalvosimessa saattaa kuitenkin olla repeämä, joten varjoainekuvaukseen varattiin viikon päähän aika. Kantoside kolme viikkoa, sitten kontrolli ja magneettiatrografia. Pahimmassa tapauksessa leikkaus ja viikon lähes täydellinen käyttämättömyys, jonka aikana alkaa ehkä jopa neljän kuukauden kestävät fysioterapia. Kahden kuukauden sairasloma on automaattinen. 

Se tulee olemaan helvettiä. 

Hiljaisuus kaikuu heidän ympärillään pimeydessä, mutta se ei tunnu epämiellyttävältä. He ovat viettäneet lukuisat samankaltaiset yöt yhdessä aiemminkin, opiskelleet lattian yksityiskohtia maailman lipuessa eteenpäin kaikkialla muualla. Valosäie osuu pöydällä olevaan folioon kiedottuun lautaseen, jolla lepää aiemmin päivällä tehdyt piparit. 

Lehto meinaa ensin jäädä sohvalle nukkumaan, mutta suostuu lopulta Rahikaisen pyytävään katseeseen ja kipuaa rappuset tämän perässä ylös. Tajuaa kyllä itsekin, että sänky on tässä tilanteessa parempi kuin kova sohva, vaikka vieressä nukkuisikin kolme muuta ihmistä ja on kuuma. 

Rahikainen ei tarjoa tälläkään kertaa apua, vaan antaa Lehdon sulkeutua kylpyhuoneeseen vaihtamaan työvaatteet pehmeisiin flanellipyjamiin. On parempi antaa etäisyyttä ja omaa tilaa varsinkin nyt, kun Lehto kokee olevansa heikommassa asemassa kuin muut. Sen takia Rahikainen ei sano vieläkään mitään kun hän liian pitkän ajan jälkeen tulee kylpyhuoneesta, tekee vain taaksensa paremmin tilaa vielä yhdelle.

Hän kääntää kylkeään, tuntee Riitaojan lämpimän selän omaansa vasten peitonkin läpi. Sängyn toiselta puolelta kuuluu Lammion hiljainen tuhina, kun Rahikainen vie varovasti kätensä Lehdon poskelle tämän asettuessa saman peiton alle jokseenkin siedettävään asentoon. Kun tämä ei tee mitään vastustellakseen, painaa hän kevyen hyvänyönsuukon rohtuneille huulille. Jättää kuitenkin suukon lyhyeksi koska ei halua tungetella liian lähelle vaan antaa tilaa. 

Se kuitenkin riittää katalysaattoriksi, sillä Lehto käpertyy paremmin hänen syliinsä, etsii Rahikaisen huulet jälleen omiaan vasten. Lehto on väsynyt, sen huomaa tavasta miten hän hakeutuu lähemmäksi Rahikaisesta hohkaavaa lämpöä tai kuinka hän tärisee hienoisesti heidän jakamansa peiton alla. Vaaleiden silmien katse harhailee eivätkä silmäluomet meinaa enää pysyä auki. 

“Koitahas jo nukkuu, siul on ollu rankka ilta ja kelloki on jo mitä”, Rahikainen kuiskaa pehmeästi asentoa korjatessaan. Lehdon nilkat ovat rennosti hänen omiensa lomassa paksujen täkkien alla, eikä kylmä pääse hiipimään iholle mistään raosta salakavalasti. Lehto sulkee viimein silmänsä eikä tee elettäkään, kun pehmeä etusormi silittää hitaasti kulmakarvaa. Hän nukahtaa melkein heti. 

*

He antavat hänen nukkua pitkälle aamupäivään, eikä hänen herätessä sängyssä ole muita kuin Riitaoja. Alakerrasta kuuluu paistinpannujen kolinaa ja epämääräisiä kirosanoja, joiden perusteella voisi luulla tapahtuvan jotakin vakavampaa kuin Rahikaisen kokkausvuoron. Toivottavasti se idiootti ei tällä kertaa paista mitään pohjaan kuten tavallisesti sillä on tapana. 

Riitaoja hymyilee pehmeästi kun hän huomaa Lehdon viimein heränneen. Hän laittaa kirjanmerkin aukeaman väliin ja asettaa sinikantisen runokirjan varovasti yöpöydälle. Ruskeat hiukset ovat vielä ihan unensotkemat, mutta ääni on kirkas, kun hän kääntyy kyljelleen. 

“Mikä olo sinul on?” hän kysyy. Lehto ei oikein tiedä mitä vastata, ei hän kipeä ole. Olkapäähän vain koskee nyt jo. Sen hän sanookin, on ihan turhaa peitellä yhtään mitään, sillä vaikka Rahikainen ei olisikaan sanonut muille mitään, Riitaoja on aina kyennyt näkemään hänen lävitseen kaiken. 

Riitaoja näyttää hetken siltä kuin empisi sanoa jotain, mutta tulee lopulta toisiin aatoksiin. “Janne ja Henrik kävi jo uamul hakkees kuusen, mut Henrik soitettihin töihin muutamaks tunniks, siel ol joku kriisi piäl.”

Lause katkeaa syvään haukotukseen ja Riitaoja kismittelee.

“Nii uateltiin koristella se vasta illalla.”

Lehto ei sano taaskaan mitään. Tavallisesti joulukuusen hakeminen on ollut hänen ja Rahikaisen juttu, vaikka heidän kotinsa takana oleva metsätilkku onkin ollut Lammion nimissä varmaan tämän syntymästä saakka. Silti tuntuu hieman pahalta, että vanha traditio katkeaa. 

Olkapäähän iskee yllättäen kivistävä kipu, ja Lehdon kasvoilla häivähtää tuska. Riitaoja on salamana kietonut kätensä hänen ympärilleen varovasti, ei halua lisätä jo inhottavaa kipua. Hän on lämmin ja tuoksuu etäisesti joltain tutulta jolle Lehto ei osaa antaa nimeä, mutta tuoksu rauhoittaa vaikka ei kipua kadotakaan. 

“Minu kulta, minu rohkea urhea kultani”, Riitaoja hymisee juoksuttaessaan sormiaan pitkin Lehdon selkää. Ele on niin kotoisa ja rauhoittava, että siihen voisi nukahtaa. Selkä on aina ollut Lehdon herkkä paikka sekä hyvässä että pahassa. Hän sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi ja keskittyy lämpimään kosketukseen. Kaikki helpottaa ainakin hetkeksi, Riitaojalla on aina ollut sellainen vaikutus häneen.

Tuntuu uskomattomalta, että he ovat olleet yhdessä jo reilun vuosikymmenen. Vielä käsittämättömämmältä tuntuu, että heillä on ollut mahdollisuus perustaa tämä pieni, hassu, ehkä vähän nurinkurinen perhe. Se on ollut kaiken sen alkuaikojen säätämisen arvoista. Lehdolla on _perhe_ ja paikka jota kutsua kodiksi. Kolme ihmistä jotka rakastavat häntä ja kutsuvat häntä aviomiehekseen. Hänellä on _jouluperinteitä_ , perkele vieköön.

Yhä välillä pelkästään sen ajatteleminen saa sydämen tykyttämään nopeammin ja nostaa pienen hymynkareen huulille. 

Alakerrasta kuuluu helvetinmoinen ryske, kun jotain rysähtää lattialle, eikä tällä kertaa edes Riitaoja pysty olemaan naurahtamatta. Hän painaa vielä yhden suukon Lehdon hiusrajaan ennen kuin kömpii pystyyn. Hänen venytellessä villapaidan, joka muuten taitaa olla Rahikaisen, helma nousee sen verta korkealle, että alta paljastuu kaistale kyljessä olevaa tatuointia. Mustavalkoiset auringonkukat ovat isoja ja kauniita, ja terälehtien yksityiskohdat ammattitaidolla tehdyt. Kukkaköynnös jatkuu koko matkalta ylös oikeaan lapaan asti, ja on yksinkertaisesti upea.

Riitaoja hymyilee hänelle ovensuusta ja kehottaa tulemaan alas sitten, kun hän haluaa. On sunnuntai ja vieläpä aatonaatto, joten mitään kiirettä ei ole, mutta ei sitä viitsisi liian myöhään sängyssäkään lojua. 

*

Kun hän viimein varttia myöhemmin pääsee alakertaan, siellä on täysi kaaos päällä; Riitaoja hämmentää samaan aikaan suurta kattilaa ja vilkuilee uuniin samalla, kun sättii Rahikaista, joka yrittää parhaimpansa mukaan lakaista jotain lattialle pudottamaansa. Punaiset lasinsirut muistuttavat epäilyttävän paljon Lammion isoäidiltään saamaa maljakkoa, ja Lehto hymähtää itsekseen. Rahikainen tulee olemaan kusessa.

“Huomenta rakas! Saitsie nukuttuu? Kahto sit mihin astut, mie taisin vähän hutiloija”, Rahikainen sanoo naurahtaen eikä ole moksiskaan Riitaojalta saamistaan nuhteista. Heti kun Riitaojan katse välttää, hän katsahtaa Lehtoa kysyvästi ja kohottaa hienoisesti kulmakarvaansa kuin äänettömään tarjoukseen. Lehto tuntee tuon ilkikurisen hymyn paremmin kuin hyvin, mutta Rahikaisen harmiksi se on vuosien varrella menettänyt tehonsa. 

“Sä saat ihan itse sanoa tästä Henrikille.”

“Toivo sie oot juluma mies”, Rahikainen parahtaa muka loukkaantuneena. “Sie oot onnekas et mie rakastan sinnuu.”

Lehto pyöräyttää silmiään Rahikaisen dramaattisuudelle, mutta astelee kuitenkin varovasti ottamaan kaapista mukin. Kahvinkeittimen pannuun on aamulta jäänyt pieni noro, ja vaikka se on jäähtynyt jo tunteja sitten, Lehto kaataa sen surutta mukiinsa ja juo särkylääkkeen kanssa yhdellä kulauksella. Eihän se ehkä fiksua ole, mutta kylmä kahvi poistaa viimeisetkin väsymyksen rippeet. Kantoside painaa olkapäätä oudoksesta epämukavasti, kun hän kurottaa Riitaojan ohi hämmentämään puurokattilaa paremmalla kädellään. 

Rahikainen kippaa sirpaleet sen suuremmitta puheitta allaskaappiin sijoitettuun lasijätelaatikkoon. Kiharat hiukset on puolihuolimattomasti vedetty pienelle ponnarille, mutta muutama karannut suortuva sojottaa mihin sattuu.

Rahikaisella on päällään jokin Lammion vanha collegepaita, jonka hiha on hiutunut pienille rei’ille. Helmaan on tarttunut pari pientä höyhentä varmaankin aamuruokinnan yhteydessä, Rusetilla kun on paha tapa pyrkiä heti syliin. Kaiken kaikkiaan hän näyttää olevan jo paljon paremmassa mielentilassa kuin aamuyöllä, vaikka tuskin hän on nukkunut muutamaa tuntia enempää. Lehto ei halua pilata keittiössä vallitsevaa hyvää tunnelmaa ottamalla esille Rahikaisen tummia silmänalusia tai sitä miten tämä on alkanut taas puhumaan unissaan, joten hän ei sano mitään. Hän saattaa kuitenkin myöhemmin mainita asiasta perheen muille jäsenille sopivan paikan tullen. 

Olohuoneen radiosta kajahtaa Arkihuolesi kaikki heitä, jonka mukana Rahikainen hyräilee painaessaan kevyen aamusuudelman Lehdon huulille.


End file.
